mon amour de minuit
by ClmC4
Summary: une fois j'ai été amoureuse depuis ce jour je n'ai plus la meme vie...


Mon Amour de Minuit

Chacun a une préoccupation principale dans sa vie par exemple : mon amie Laura, aspire à avoir des bonnes notes au lycée, mon amie Diana se demande tout le temps si son mascara n'a pas coulé, si elle est aussi belle que d'habitude, puis moi si je devais me décrire en une seconde, je dirais juste que je suis romantique, seulement romantique, c'est tout.  
Ma préoccupation à moi c'est l'amour, j'ai besoin d'aimer et j'ai besoin d'être aimée.  
Le jour où j'ai rencontré ce garçon et qu'il m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone, j'avais l'impression de vivre le plus beau jour de ma vie. Il s'appelait tomas, il était… Je n'arrive même pas à décrire cela mais je vous laisse imaginer.  
Deux mois après cette rencontre, nous sommes sortis ensemble. J'étais heureuse. Ce n'était pas le genre de garçon à écrire des poèmes ou à offrir un bouquet de roses, mais mes amies me disaient que de toute façon, Romeo n'existait pas et que si je quittais Tomas, je ne trouverais pas mieux que lui. Donc, je restai avec lui, même si j'espérais des gestes romantiques que je ne recevais jamais.  
Un soir, je décidai sortir avec mes amies. Nous passions une bonne soirée jusqu'à ce que Diana intervienne et me dise que Tomas ne sortait avec moi, que parce que j'étais romantique et que cela serait plus facile pour lui de me convaincre. Ma colère commençait à monter et me larmes se mirent à couler. Alors, je me mis à courir sans regarder derrière moi, car je venais de me prendre un coup en plein cœur.  
Je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé, en me demandant si ses intentions étaient vraiment celles-ci, mais je ne voulais pas affronter la vérité. C'est ainsi que, perdue dans mes pensées, je marchai depuis plus d'une heure sans m'en rendre compte. Une cloche invisible sonna minuit et je me retrouvai à Montmartre. Je m'assis sur le petit escalier en pierre qui se trouvait juste devant moi. Là, je me remis à pleurer, pensant que j'étais seule au monde, quand soudain je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et une voix un peu grave, mais belle et douce qui disait : « Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends… ».  
Quand je tournai ma tête vers lui, je vis un grand et beau jeune homme, aux cheveux bruns  
dont le regard était plus profond que tous ceux que j'avais vus dans ma vie. Et je le regardai sans pouvoir m'arrêter.  
Il me parla et me dit : « Viens avec moi, tu vas voir, je te ferai découvrir ce qu'est le bonheur ».  
Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans une voiture. Je voulais lui demander comment il s'appelait, mais il me coupa la parole et me répondit qu'il n'y aurait qu'une règle : il ne devait pas connaitre mon nom ni moi le sien.  
Je lui promis de respecter cette règle et il me répondit par un beau sourire qui avait l'air d'être rempli de confiance.  
Quand le voyage prit fin, nous arrivâmes devant un grand bâtiment en pierre blanche.  
Il me mit la main sur les yeux, me fit entrer et, quand il la retira, je vis le plus beau des mondes. Il y avait partout, des lumières semblables à des milliers d'étoiles et l'odeur qui se propageait dans les pièces avait l'air de transporter de l'amour avec elle.  
Je passais une soirée magique. Tout était parfait car cela me correspondait c'était … romantique !  
Il s'approcha de moi et me murmura : « Ferme les yeux », ce que je fis, et, il m'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux, agréable, différent.  
Il me raccompagna dans la voiture et me donna un mot avant de partir en me disant « au revoir ».  
Je mis le mot dans ma poche et le quittai, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand le trajet fut terminé, j'arrivai chez moi et courus dans ma chambre. Mon téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner mais je ne voulais pas répondre car je savais que c'était Tomas. Les filles lui avaient sûrement tout raconté mais il était plus de trois heures du matin et je devais dormir.  
Quand mon réveil s'alluma, je me sentie au bout de ma vie. J'étais tellement fatiguée et tellement contente à la fois ! Je me levais et me préparais pour aller en cours. En arrivant en classe de français, la professeure commença à nous parler de Romeo et Juliette. Je soupirai, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à ce garçon. Déjà, il occupait toute la place.  
Après avoir totalement ignoré quatre heures de cours, je vis arriver la pause déjeuner. J'étais assise seule, au pied d'un arbre, écoutant de la musique et regardant les amoureux qui se tenaient par la main et les personnes qui me servaient d'amies il y avait à peine 24h.  
Elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser sans moi lorsque tout à coup, j'entendis une voix qui me disait : « Hey, ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien... » Cette voix était celle de Tomas… Mais à quoi bon lui répondre ? De toute façon, il ne comprenait rien et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à moi. C'est là, à ce moment précis, que je compris qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi.  
Je glissai la main dans ma poche et senti le morceau de papier que m'avait donné l'amour inconnu. Il y avait écrit « Tu es merveilleuse ».  
Alors, mon visage s'illumina, je me tournai vers lui et lui répondis : « merci, c'était sympa mais je n'en veux pas plus ».  
Je me levai et partis. Lui, resta immobile et me regarda m'en aller. Mais stop ! Je voulais de l'amour, le vrai amour, celui que tu donnes sans rien attendre en retour. Et, le seul qui pouvait me le procurer, c'était ce garçon qui me donnait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années alors que je ne connaissais même pas son nom.  
C'est alors que je commençai à être toute seule dans la cour, seule à la cantine et dans les couloirs… mais je m'en fichais complètement, car j'avais ce garçon qui, toutes les nuits, m'emmenait dans des mondes aussi romantiques et beaux les uns que les autres.  
Jusqu'au moment où tout prit fin.  
Ce soir-là, je lui dis que j'était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il me sourit puis me dit : « Sauf que je ne suis pas vraiment réel ». Je restai sans voix. Il reprit : « Je suis là seulement pour te montrer que les garçons romantiques existent et maintenant que tu as compris, il est temps pour moi de partir. Tu verras, tu trouveras… Il me fit un dernier baiser puis partit sans se retourner.  
Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ce n'était pas un rêve, je le savais.  
Soudain, je me rendis compte que j'avais une bague au doigt. Je la regardai attentivement et remarquai qu'il y avait un message gravé à l'intérieur : «ne m'oublie pas…». L'anneau était doré, et assez épais, il ressemblait à une alliance. A partir de ce jour, je décidai de ne plus jamais m'en séparer.  
Les jours défilaient, les semaines, les mois… Puis, une année s'écoula ainsi.  
Un jour comme tous les autres, je me rendis au lycée. J'étais maintenant en classe de seconde et la seconde, c'est très fatigant ! Pendant la pause, je me promenais dans les couloirs, quand soudain, je me cognai contre un garçon.  
Il s'excusa et m'aidait à ramasser mes cahiers quand il remarqua ma bague. Soudain, il arrêta de m'aider. Surprise, je tournai ma tête vers lui et c'est alors que j'aperçus ce garçon… ce garçon qui m'avait tant manqué ! J'avais envie de pleurer et de rire, je ressentais toutes les émotions du monde. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir mais à ce moment-là, j'avais juste envie de ne plus jamais le quitter.  
Il m'adressa un sourire et me dit : « Salut, je m'appelle… »  
Stop ! je vous laisse imaginer la suite./  
Imaginez bien et faites-moi un bel avenir avec ce garçon !

FIN 


End file.
